


Just Like Last Time

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 23 - "I immediately regret this decision"





	Just Like Last Time

Ventus gets in position, and Lea smiles before doing the same.

Everything is calm now that Xehanort was defeated by Sora, and Lea thought challenging Ven to a fight would be a good way to train.

And he loses quite quickly.

"I immediately regret this decision," Lea says, from his place on the ground.

Ven offers a hand and Lea gets up, watching Ven's victorious smirk. Lea laughs, because what had he been expecting? Ventus trained for way longer.

All in all, it hadn't been all that different from the first time they fought, just with real weapons this time.


End file.
